


I’m not through loving you yet

by DarlingDixie, DesigningDixie



Category: Designing Women
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23474962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingDixie/pseuds/DarlingDixie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesigningDixie/pseuds/DesigningDixie
Summary: A special date night with Reese makes Julia realize, she could have lost her whole world.
Relationships: Julia Sugarbaker/Reese Watson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Story number two, finally!😆  
> Written by designingdixie and myself! <3  
> (Also we might be adding onto this so stay tuned!)

Six o’ clock had finally hit after what felt like forever, Anthony had just left for the day along with Suzanne. Charlene was finishing up some work for Sugarbaker’s new project. Which in truth was driving everyone out of their minds. Julia more than anyone was tired of Sugarbaker’s new client and his crazy requests, not only did he want things that were completely impractical he was making advances towards Julia and she was just about fed up. Quite honestly, everyone else was surprised that Julia hadn’t already gone off on this client as she had many others that were doing things she wasn’t fond of. 

Xxxxxxxxx

Charlene got up stretching and yawing as she put her papers away, “goodnight y’all see you tomorrow” she said grabbing her purse and throwing on her coat. Once Charlene was out the door Mary Jo began putting her desk together, collecting her purse and and heading to the door to grab her coat. “Goodnight Julia, get some sleep I know how crazy this client is driving you,” Mary Jo said smiling and pulling on her coat. Julia looked down and chuckled slightly, “you’re right, he is driving me crazy. But as for sleep goes Reese is coming over and I certainly think it will help, that man always makes me feel better. I can’t imagine my life without him”, Julia said letting out a sigh and a smile. “Well you have a good time” Mary Jo said, flashing Julia a smile and a wink before heading out the door into the Georgia night.

Xxxxxxxxx

Julia looked at the clock and realized Reese would be there in about an hour, and she could hardly wait. She missed him terribly every moment they weren’t together. It seemed ever since his heart attack she constantly thought about how different it could have turned out. She felt so blessed that he was alright and she was going to make every moment they had together as special as she could. She knew life was too short as she had witnessed with Hayden. Julia smiled at the thought of the men she loved and were loved by. She drifted out of her thought and began getting ready for the evening. She cherished her and Reese’s date nights so much. She began putting out candles and preparing the food that had just been delivered no more than ten minutes before. She put on one of her favorite vinyls and strutted up stairs to primp and change after a long days work. Julia picked out a breathtaking curve hugging number that she had bought especially for tonight, that she was sure would leave Reese breathless. A red dress that clung to her hips and she added a signature belt and her favorite black slingback heels. Next was her hair, she knew Reese liked it down and swept off of her face and pinned on one side. As she fluffed and pinned her hair she felt tears come to her eyes thinking about how Reese made her feel like the most beautiful woman in the world. She threw on her jewelry and sprayed her perfume in all of her sweet spots. Just then she heard Reese’s car door close. She threw on some red lipstick and out the door she went. Reese opened the door and gasped when he saw Julia coming down the stairs. Julia smiled from ear to ear hearing him say, “Well hey there sassy” as he felt the butterflies in his stomach. “Hello to you too Reese Watson” she husked in that silky voice he loved so much. 

Xxxxxxxxx 

Julia walked towards Reese, hugging him and giving him a kiss. “I got Chinese, I hope that’s ok,” She said smiling at him. Reese nodded and smiled as they headed towards the table, “that’s great, I’ve missed you so much” he said hugging Julia again before they sat down. “Darlin’ I forgot the wine, I’ll be right back”, she said quickly getting up and heading back to the kitchen. She grabbed a bottle of merlot from the wine rack and two glasses with it. Once she was back she opened the wine and poured them each a full glass, they both got their food and began to eat. “So what’s been going on with work?” Reese asked cocking a brow at Julia, he knew she must have been upset with a client because of her tone while mentioning their new job on the phone. Reese knew Julia like a book and could tell when she was upset with someone. “Oh nothing, our new client is certainly...eccentric” said Julia, trying to avoid upsetting Reese with the topic of the passes their new client was making towards Her. “What’s been going on with you?” She asked avoiding the question as vaguely as possible, “oh nothing much, today I had to take a deposition for our new case. A man claims he was hit by a drunk, and now it’s my job to present evidence I don’t have” said Reese with a slightly snarky tone. “Well that just absurd, how can they— “,she was on the verge of one of her infamous terminator rants when she felt Reese grab her hand cutting her short. “Don’t worry about that darlin, I will get the job done” he said with a wink. “You are the best Reese Watson”, Julia said smirking at him. They were just finishing their meal when Reese stood up putting his hand out toward the brunette beauty seated before him, “dance with me sassy.” Without a word she stood up and fell comfortably into his embrace. She never would get over the feeling of his hands wrapped tightly around her waist. She felt so safe in his arms. Letting her head fall against his shoulder, they held each other close and danced. Julia got chills as she breathed in Reese’s cologne, every now and then kissing his neck. They caressed each other and swayed, neither worrying how long it had been. Reese could hold onto this woman for eternity, he loved her more than she would ever know. Julia wasn’t the only one who felt lucky in their relationship. Reese felt so lost after Mary Alice died, he was sure he could never know another love besides her. That was until he met Julia, she absolutely took his breath away. She was so classy and elegant, not to mention drop dead gorgeous. He wanted to make Julia the happiest woman in the world and he was doing a phenomenal job . His doubts were all pushed aside as Julia made him feel loved, wanted, cared for. Julia made him a better man. He was taken back to the moment as he felt Julia shift from his shoulder to looking up at him, those gorgeous green grey eyes seemed to see right to his soul. She never broke her gaze and whispered “I love you Reese” as tears filled her eyes and she smiled gently at him. “I love you more darlin,”Reese whispered back as he brought his hands past her waist and kissed her gently. She moaned softly as she drew her hands around his neck. They seemed to just melt into each other so effortlessly. Julia pouted when she felt Reese pull back. He looked into her eyes and said “I’m the luckiest man alive,”Julia smiled sweetly and answered with a few kisses and then hugged him tightly as they continued to sway relishing in the feeling of each others embrace and not wanting it to end.

Xxxxxxxxx

After dancing for what felt like forever, and overall just enjoying each other’s embrace, Julia and Reese headed upstairs. The usual had happened, passion-filled love making for at least another hour and a half if Julia was being honest. By now Julia and Reese were just cuddled in her bed, enjoying each other’s company more than ever it seemed like. Julia finally got up and began walking towards her closet, slipping on her robe and heading towards the bathroom. Soon Reese heard Julia running a bath, oh how he loved their baths, it was yet another opportunity just to enjoy each other’s company and overall quality time. These days they were both so busy with work they hardly had any time to spend together like this, so they took every moment they could. Reese quickly got up, slipping on the robe he kept by Julia’s in her closet. He walked into he bathroom coming up behind Julia, nuzzling into her neck giving her a series of kisses. Once the tub was full Julia put in her lavender bath salts and added some bubbles. Julia slipped off her robe letting it fall to the floor and stepped in the tub, sighing gently and letting her head fall back. She was so overloaded with work lately and had been so tired, this felt like absolute heaven. Reese quickly dropped his robe and stepped into the tub, coming up and cuddling into Julia. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in tight. Kissing her gently and letting his unoccupied hand wander into Julia’s hair. Julia let out a sigh and closed her eyes as a single tear fell down her face, “darlin..what’s wrong” Reese asked slightly confused and concerned. Julia looked back up at him as tears started streaming down her face. “Reese, what would I have done if you didn’t end up being ok?” Reese wasn’t sure what to say. He felt a pain for the woman he loved. He couldn’t stand to see Julia upset. He grabbed Julia and held her close to him as he lay against the back of the tub. His hands came up to hold her face as he looked into her sad eyes. “Julia, its alright darlin I’m okay. I’m here with you and I’m not going anywhere I promise,” she sighed and tried to settle herself. “You are okay now but what happens the next time? The doctor told you to take it easy at work and I feel now that you’re busier than ever! You can’t leave me,“ she was now sobbing. “I won’t make it without you Reese! I NEED you to take your health seriously! I lost one man to a heart attack and I can’t do it again! I can’t lose you”. She was finding it hard to catch her breath and buried her head into his chest, “Julia, Julia stop! Breathe!“ she finally began to calm down. “I will admit I’ve been a little busier at work than usual and I will try to do better.” Still holding her tightly he let out a deep sigh,” darlin I’m going to be around for a long time, I am trying to take better care of myself cause you know what?“ Her big sad eyes looking up to him “I’m not through loving you yet.” A few tears slipping down his face now, “Julia you’re the best thing thats ever happened to me! I don’t know what I did to deserve you but I thank God everyday for you.” Julia was now crying again but less violently this time.” Reese, my heart beats for you, you are my everything! You and Payne are the very things that keep my world turning. I don’t mean to become hysterical but I just can’t bear the thought of my world without you in it!”, “I love you sassy, so much.” Julia brought her lips to meet his as they said what their words couldn’t. Finally breaking the kiss Julia said, “I love you even more Reese Watson.” They lay in one another’s arms until the water started to cool. Kissing and caressing each other, whispering sweet nothings into the still room. They took turns washing one another, something they always found very sweet and sexy. They got out and dried off both noticing how tired they were. Reese could see that Julia eyes were becoming very heavy. Dressing back in their robes Reese lifted Julia in his arms kissing her forehead and smiling down at her, admiring the gift that he would always be thankful for in this life. They settled into bed, Julia falling naturally into her spot cuddled against the love of her life, her face resting in the crook of his neck. He wrapped his arm around her waist as Julia drifted asleep Reese felt a tear roll down his cheek “ Lord I’ll never know what I did but thank you doesn’t cover it…thank you for my sweet Sassy”. 

Xxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

It was no later than eight o’ clock and Reese had just woken up, Julia was still fast asleep and curled up tightly in Reese’s arms. He knew Julia would be up shortly to get ready for her day so he just took the time he had now to hold Julia, being careful not to wake her. After he knew how busy she was right now and how much she needed rest. About twenty minutes later Julia woke up, slowly opening her eyes and yawning as she stretched. “Morning sassy” said Reese, smiling and kissing her forehead. Julia smiled giggled giving Reese a kiss and stroking his face. “Morning darlin” she said, sitting up. “What time is it?” She asked, not yet fully awake. “It’s eight twenty five” he said letting his finger brush over her cheek. “Reese darlin, I have to get ready”. She said giving him a final kiss before she got up, slipping off her robe and heading toward the bathroom. She turned on the shower smiling at Reese before she stepped in. Once she was out she slipped in her bath robe and went over to her vanity, pinning her hair up and starting to do her makeup. Reese came over and pulled up a stool, sitting by her and smiling at her. “Julia you’re gorgeous, why on earth would you think you need this” said Reese. She snarked and rolled her eyes, “Reese, I love you. And thank you darlin, but I just..feel more comfortable with my makeup, ok?” She said as she began applying her concealer and powder. “Well alright sassy, whatever you want,” said Reese smiling at her once again. Once she had applied the rest of her makeup she let down her hair, grabbing a towel and drying it, and then letting it fall naturally. She got up and walked over to her closet, grabbing a beautiful blue blouse and a black pencil skirt. She slipped her robe off and got changed, adding her signature belt to define her already petite waist. Then grabbing her favorite pair of black slingback heels and slipping them on. She quickly went back to her vanity and grabbed her Chanel perfume, spraying her neck and wrists, also paying attention to her chest. Once she was done she walked back to her closet and grabbed Reese a pair of clothes, handing them to him and giving him a kiss. 

Xxxxxxxxx

Julia let him get dressed for the day while she went downstairs to make coffee and breakfast before the others got to work. Reese could smell the eggs and bacon as he came downstairs to meet Julia. As he quietly entered the kitchen he saw Julia, she was focused on the breakfast on the stove and didn’t notice him come in. He felt her jump slightly when his strong hands wrapped around her tiny waist as he nuzzled her neck. “Mmmmm smells good Ms. Sugarbaker.” “Thank you darlin”, she said smiling sweetly. “It will be ready soon.” He chuckled slightly, “I wasn’t talking about the food.” He was slowly kissing his way down her neck, and Julia couldn’t help but giggle as she felt the heat rise in her cheeks. “Mr. Watson lets not start something we can’t finish. The coffee is ready, fix us each a cup will you?” She asked in an attempt to distract him. She wanted to just as badly as he did but knowing the others would be coming in soon she decided against it. They sat together enjoying their coffee and breakfast along with the company of one another. It was a quarter till nine and they had finished and cleaned up, She was walking Reese to the door so he could get to work. “Thank you for last night Reese, I had a wonderful time. He could see the sincerity in her eyes. Pulling her close to him he hugged her like he would never see her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they shared a series of slow passionate kisses. “I’ve got to go Julia, I’ll call you later darlin, You look beautiful. I love you” “Okay darlin, I look forward to it! You remember what we talked about Reese, take it easy today! I love you so much!” Kissing her a few more times than he intended, he squeezed her one last time and light patted her backside causing her to giggle. Reese couldn’t help but smile when he caused any kind of reaction in her. He finally was making his way out the door and she closed it behind him. She leaned against the door and sighed and couldn’t help but smile. Ever since she met Reese she found she couldn’t help but smile like a little school girl. She closed her eyes as she whispered to herself, “oh that man, love doesn’t even begin to cover it.” She sashayed to her desk and started working when Charlene and Mary Jo walked in. “Morning y’all”, said Julia smiling. Charlene smiled as she pulled off her coat and set her things down on her desk. “Well you’re sure chipper this morning, I take it your evening with Reese went well”, said Mary Jo teasingly. Julia smiled and looked away pursing her lips, “that’s very presumptuous of you, what makes you think I couldn’t have just been in a good mood?” Julia said raising one eyebrow. “Well you could..but we saw Reese leaving as we were coming in” Mary Jo said throwing Julia a cocky look. Julia chuckled as she went to fill up her coffee cup, then Mary Jo followed grabbing a mug and pouring herself a cup. “If I’m being honest, last night was one of the best nights I’ve had with Reese, we’ve missed each other so much and last night we just had the opportunity to relax, and enjoy each other. I don’t think I realized how much I missed that.” Said Julia looking down, a slightly bittersweet look coming across her face. “What’s wrong Julia” Mary Jo asked curiously. “Oh nothing, it’s just that..last night, well..me and Reese were...we were having a wonderful time, finally relaxing and something crazy came over me. I began to weep, and it was all because I realized I could have lost him. I mean I knew, but last night it just..it hit me.” Julia said, a tear rolling down her face. A sorrowful look came over Mary Jo’s face, she felt terrible. She knew Julia never got this way, and so if she did, it must have been something of deep concern to Julia. “Julia Reese is ok, that’s not going to change, I promise.” Said Mary Jo, hugging Julia and trying her very best to calm her. By now Charlene was coming over by them, coming in and hugging Julia along with Mary Jo. “Julia sit down, we can talk” Mary Jo said, releasing Julia. Julia sat on the couch, Mary Jo on one side and Charlene on the other. “Julia so what did Reese say?” Charlene asked with her always curious mind running wild. “Well he wasn’t sure what to say. He held me in his arms and calmed me down. He told me how he wasn’t going anywhere and how much he loved me. But He’s just been working so much lately which is the total opposite of the doctors orders need I remind you.” She let out a sigh, “I just worry about him so much. I can’t imagine my life without him.” Tears were now streaming down her face effortlessly. “Y’all weren’t around when Hayden died but Suzanne was, she told me months later how she wasn’t sure that I would survive it. Hayden was the only man I had ever loved. But as hard as it was I had to be okay for Payne. But…But now if I lose Reese I have no one to live for, I mean of course I have Payne but it’s different now, he doesn’t need me the same way he did when his daddy died.” They could see the pain all over Julias face. Mary Jo spoke up, “Julia… Julia look at me! You are going to worry yourself sick. Reese is going to be fine! He loves you so much, you should see the way he looks at you when you aren’t aware of it.” At this Julia couldn’t help but smile, “Yea Mary Jo is right Julia! Not only that, you should hear what he says about you to everyone! He would do anything in this world for you and to make sure you were happy, even if that means taking four different heart pills and vitamins, even if means washing it down with a little whiskey.” She winked and giggled nudging Julia making her smirk, Charlene continued. “Julia, Reese is healthy, he just was stressed out and a little overworked. Even the doctor said he was okay and that he just needed to take it a little easier at work.” Julia was feeling better now and the tears had stopped. “I love you both so much, thank you…” pulling them both into her embrace she hugged them and felt herself tear up again, but this time they were happy tears. “Oh Julia, we love you too!” Charlene said with a smile painted across her face. They all got up and hugged once more before returning to work. Sitting at her desk thinking about the conversation she had with both Reese and the girls. She felt slightly more confident that everything was going to be okay. She was taken out of her thoughts as a young man walked in with the most beautiful floral arrangement she had ever seen. The young man spoke, “Delivery for Ms. Julia Sugarbaker.” Taking the flowers she tipped him and he was gone. The card reading, “Im not through loving you yet, I love you Sassy.”

Xxxxxxxxx


End file.
